User blog:Tanya AZian/My Final Destination 6 cast
Main Characters * Emily Vancamp as Sarah Johanson She is the main protagonist and visionary of Train 046 derailment.She works in Presage Paper as a part of Local Sales division and is Ryan Harper's childhood best friend turned girlfriend.She is the 7th survivor to die. * Ian Harding as Ryan Harper He is Sarah's boyfriend and Molly Harper 's younger brother. After his sister's death on Flight 180 , he learns not only about the North Bay Bridge , but also about Route 23 , Devil's Flight and McKinley Speedway . Like Clear Rivers , he is found by his co-workers as mysterious and sly,but trustworthy. He even truly believed Sarah's statements when she saw the vision about the derailment.8th and last survivor to die. * *Sanam Saeed as Rhea Patel An Indian-American local sales division employee of Presage Paper and one of Sarah's good friends.She was never meant to die in the derailment as she got out of the train when she had to reply to someone's phone call and missed the train. * *Jesse Spencer as Nicholas Wilson Nick is the assistant manager of Presage Paper replacing Peter Friedkin .He is also best friends with Ryan and Sarah since College.He is the 6th survivor to die. * Katie Cassidy as Bethany Larsen She is Caleb's boyfriend and is an intern in local sales division of Presage Paper . 5th survivor to die. * Daniel Roebuck as Agent Weine and Roger Guenveur Smith as Agent Schreck Weine and Schreck work for Federal Bureu Of Investegation.In the first film,they thought that Alex Browning was a suicide terrorist and was a murderer for appearing in almost every survivors' crime scene.They return in this one when Sarah and Ryan talk about the Flight 180 incident and the rest of the disasters with them. * Sasha Pieterse as Anna McKlank She is Shaina McKlank 's sister.She tried to deal with her sister's death on Route 23 . Since then,she knows most of death theories and among the survivors,she is helpful to Sarah and Ryan on death's plan. 4th survivor to die. * Jackson Rathabone as Caleb Martin Caleb is Bethany's boyfriend and is a part of local sales division in Presage Paper .When he dies,Bethany goes paranoid over his death.3rd survivor to die. * Molly Ephraim as Lucy Cunningham She is Janet Cunningham 's sister.2nd survivor to die * Nicholas Tse as Charlie Mallinowski He is Perry Mallinowski 's brother and local tech support employee of Presage Paper .First survivor to die. *Tony Todd as William Bludworth He is the mortician who knows about death and its forces.After Alex,Clear,Kimberly,Thomas,Sam,Molly,Peter and Nathan,he tells Sarah,Ryan,Anna,Bethany,Caleb and Nick about the ways of beating death. Deaths *Charlie Mallinowski - Electrocuted when a hairdryer falls inside the hot tub and Charlie trips and falls inside it. *Lucy Cunningham - Decapitated by an Elevator when Ryan,Rhea,Bethany and an 18-year-old guy were trying to get her out. *Caleb Martin - Katie was supposed to be the third one to die when she almost got burned by a gas stove,but it skipped her and it went to Caleb instead,when he was burnt by an acid falling on him. *Anna McKlank - When a fuse box explodes,the force of the explosion throws Anna out and she gets slammed on to a metal sheet that slices her in half. *Rhea Patel - Sarah saw in her 2nd premonition that Rhea was never meant to die in the train derailment because when she was busy with the call,she missed the train. *Bethany Larsen - Tried to kill Sarah with a knife.Ryan tried to stop her but got stabbed in the shoulder.Later with Nick's help,he causes Bethany's death by hitting her with a rifle which made her fall 3 storeys from the rooftop,killing her and making Ryan death's servant. *Nicholas Wilson - 5 months after Bethany's death,Sarah,Ryan and Nick celebrate by going to Dubai for vacations,but while reaching there Sarah saw signs that made her realise it's not over yet and Death's plan is still going on.When she decides to back to the hotel room to freshen up,Ryan foresaw a sign that can cause Sarah's death,when he saved her from a falling billboard,which later kills Nick. *Sarah Johanson - In the space between the 6th and the 7th film,Sarah is killed when few boys gang rape her and one of them stabs her twice in the abdomen.Ryan sees this and tries to save her,but he realises that she;s dead.He starts crying and remorsefully says 'i am sorry' as he cradles her lifeless body. *Ryan Harper - Revealed to be the sole survivor of Train 046 in the 7th,he lives in Paris for a better life while trying to deal with Sarah's demise.He later returns to New York to help another visioner and another set of survivor.But dies when a rogue survivor tries to cause another one's death with a pitchfork,before he or she kills the visioner with a pitchfork,Ryan comes in the way and gets impaled in the abdomen with it and passes away. Survivors invovled in previous deaths * Sarah - She saw a news report about Kat Jennings ' death.She was distracted by this news which made her avoid her orignal death when she was supposed to be shot dead by street thugs,but her elder brother was killed instead. *Ryan - He entered Sultan's gym 2 mins before he saw Lewis 's head getting crushed by giant weights.Disgusted,he went back home and cancelled his trip to a theatre he was supposed to die in, when it caught fire due to faulty wiring,in which 98 people were dead and 210 people were injured. *Anna - She and Kat Jennings were supposed to die in the same gas leak suffocation at a bed-and-breakfast,but cancelled their plans when they were in the same bus that hit Terry Chaney . Category:Blog posts